DrAcO´s MoVinG CaStLe!
by NaRaG MaLfOy-BlacK
Summary: Es un DM&GW..Dos almas extrañas, unidas por un fuerte e indestructible lazo...el amor. Esta es una historia en donde se desmuestra que el amor puede romper hasta el más poderoso hechizo...Primer capi Up! entren y lean y dejen R&R!


**Prólogo:**

Esta es una historia creada en base a la novela de Diana Wynne Jones, misma que fue adaptada en la película de Hayao Miyazaki.

Esta es la historia de una chica de 18 años, quien en un día normal, al salir del negocio de sombreros, que le había herenado su difunto padre. La chica se encuentra con en hechicero así llamado Draco. La bruja mala en una mala interpretación de este encuentro, en un ataque de celos le hecha una maldición a Ginny. Avergonzada huyó de su casa, encontrándose así con el castillo vagabundo del hechicero Draco...Esta es sólo una adaptación mia, pero con algunas pequeñas modificaciones. Espero les guste. Dejen Reviews. 

**Introducción:**

La historia se desarrolla en un cierto reino en la época colonial(en algún lugar de Europa). Estando en guerra con el reino vecino, la ciudad se ha vuelto un tanto peligrosas debido a que andan merodiando brujas y hechiceros. En la otra frontera del reino había un desierto "mágico" en donde se ocultan los más poderosos magos, incluyendo a Draco.

**Por si se confunden...**

**(n/a):...Nota Autora.**

**("")...Pensamientos**

_**Cursiva...Diálogos**_

**Capi 1.- "El encuentro"**

Cerca de la frontera del pequeño pueblo, y escudriñado por la densa niebla, se situaba el desierto, en donde se dice, habitan los magos y hechiceras más poderosos. Refugiado en la niebla que irradiaba el lugar, se alcanzaba a visualizar un extraño castillo andante, formado principalmente de hierro y madera. Su deforme y extravagante extructura, hacia de este castillo un lugar único y misterioso. Figuraba el cuerpo de un enorme pez, que cargba un desdeñoso castillo, con las patas de ave, que era con las que movía la deforme estrustura, y una enorme cara, de la que sobresalía en la parte posterior, una serie de tubos y humaradas de lo que parecia ser una serie de chimeneas. Sin duda el castillo se figuraba una estructura muy misteriosa, fuente de curiosidad de muchos de los que habitaban el pueblo continuo.

Se veía en una pequeña tienda de sombreros exóticos en el corazón de la ciudad. A través de la ventana se aprecia el perfil de una hermosa chica de unos dieciocho años de edad en un pequeño cuarto lleno de sombreros. Ensimismada la chica, cocía y bordaba el decorado de un hermoso sombrero rosa. La chica, de esbelta complexión, tez blanca y muy lindas facciones era dueña de unos hermosos ojos color entre verde aceitunado y miel, se le veía caer por su espalda una hermosa cabellera pelirroja, que se entrelazaba entre sí, formando una sedosa trenza, vestía un lindo vestido color azul celeste, con algunos bordados y toques, estos hacían juego con sus zapatos azules y su sombrero azul, que aunque muy sencillos de buen gusto. Su nombre era Ginny Weasley.

Ella a diferencia de sus hermanas, siempre llevaba vestidos sencillos, que, aunque eran de buen gusto, no eran tan vistosos como los enormes y llamativos vestidos que ocupaban sus hermanas, por alguna razón Ginny siempre fue más tímida que sus demás hermanas que les gustaba mucho ir de compras, ir a fiestas de sociedad y esas cosas, ella era una chica mucho más sencilla y humilde. Siendo la menor de cinco hermanas, quienes se encargaban del negocio mientras su madre viajaba todo el tiempo por su trabajo, ya que ella era la que traía siempre los modelos de última moda de las ciudades capitales. Ginny sentía una diferencia, por que aunque su madre las quería mucho a todas, Ginny era como ella se decía "el patito feo", aunque nadie estuviera de acuerdo con este pensamiento suyo, ella se sentía un poquito menos, ya que todas sus hermanas eran todas rubias, de ojos muy claros, muy guapas quienes fácilmente opacarían a cualquiera , por esa razón Ginny se sentía menos, a pesar que sus hermanas la quisieran muchisimo y que no pensaran igual que ella.

(knock, knock) Se oye que tocan y abren la puerta..

-¿_Ginny?_...-dijo una amable voz que pertenecía a su agraciada hermana Sally, la más tierna y amable de sus hermanas, ella era la favorita de Ginny, ya que siempre la apoyaba en todo, además que desde que su padre murió Sally era con la que más tiempo compartía de sus hermanas.

Ella como sus demás hermanas eran de ojos verdes y azules, altas, esbeltas y con unas hermosas cabelleras rubias. Heredadas de su bella madre. Ginny por el contrario era pelirroja, como su difunto y querido padre, quien había fallecido en un accidente.

_–…..Ginny, querida, ya cerramos la tienda...¿por qué no sales con nosotras hoy?-_terminó Beth, la mayor de las hermanas, ella era la más responsable y centrada de todas, a veces podía llegar a ser un tanto mandona por ser la mayor, pero la verdad era que Beth adoraba a sus hermanas.

–_Debo terminar…vayan ustedes_-respondió Ginny terminando el hermoso sombrero rosado.

-¡_Vamos Ginny, no seas aguada!-_dijo Amy, quien era desde luego la más reventada de las cinco, siempre andaba en fiestas y le encantaba verse en el espejo, además que era la más coqueta de las cinco.

- _Déjenla chicas, ustedes saben que Ginny es la que más disfruta el ayudar a mamá con el negocio…..-_dijo Gabrielle, que después de Ginny era la más pequeña y a quien no le agradaba tanto trabajar horas extras (n/a: es medio.. flojita la niña). Ella era muy soñadora pero un pequeño defecto que tenía era que cuando se le provocaba o se impacientaba sacaba su distintivo carácter, esta es la razón por la que tenía choques con Amy, quien tambien tenía su caracter.

- _De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero debes prometer que nos alcanzarás en el café -_dijo Sally poniendo cara de "siempre es lo mismo contigo Ginny!".

-_De acuerdo, prometo alcanzarlas, en cuanto termine con este sombrero_- respondió Ginny.

- _Bien…entonces n__os vemos ahí, es el nuevo café que esta por el viejo callejón de utensilios._-dijo Beth al tiempo que tomaba su sombrilla, que hacía juego con su hermoso vestido, el cual estaba en el perchero cerca de la puerta.

_-Me veo bien con este vestido!-_decía Amy al tiempo que se miraba en el espejo del cuartito.

-_Sí ,sí Am__y…¡te ves preciosa!-_contestó Gaby que se empezaba a impacientar con la vanidad de su hermana.

-_Miren chicas...¡por la ventana!-_gritó Sally, haciendo que todas dieran un brinco.

-¿_Es ese el castillo de el tal hechicero Draco?-_dijo Beth.

-¡_Sí!..es ese-_respondió Amy señalando emocionada por la ventana.

-_Y… es ese el hechicero que dicen es muy malo y poderoso, ¡el que tiene un castillo que se mueve!_-preguntó con extrañeza Gaby.

-_Pues..…yo no creo que sea tan malo como dicen-_dijo Ginny mirándo pacíficamente por la ventana.- _además ¿no ha hecho mal a nadie o si?_-preguntó Ginny.

-¡_Y que lo digas hermana!...-_respondió Sally_.-…dicen que secuestra a las bellas jovencitas en su castillo… y... que les quita…. ¡el corazón!-_terminó poniendo en su voz un toque macabro.

Ginny aún con esto seguía pensando que una persona a quien la gente juzga mucho no podría ser tan malo.

-_Ah..no!...yo no voy..no, no, no!…ya no quiero salir!-_decía Amy en afán de berrinche_-…que..¡que tal si ese Draco me quiere quitar el corazón!..-_exclamó esta fingiendo estar muy asustada.

-_Ay Amy, hermanita querida, no te preocupes, ¡Draco sólo rapta a las chicas bonitas! -_terminó Sally, al tiempo que todas soltaban una muy sonora carcajada.

-_ja..ja muy graciosas ¡eh!..-_ le reprochó Amy.-..¡_no se rían de mi!._

_-Bueno ya chicas, váyan que si no se les va a hacer tarde_-dijo una muy sonriente Ginny.

-_Sí, vamos chicas, adiós Ginny, nos vemos en un ratito, te dejé la dirección en un papelito encima del perchero y recuerda no hablar con extraños!-_dijo Beth antes de cerrar la puerta tras de ella.

Tiempo después Ginny terminó el sombrero y tras asegurarse de cerrar la tienda, emprendió su camino hacia el café. Se veía la alegría en las calles, la gente vitoreaba a los valientes soldados que marchaban hacia la guerra. Un tumulto de vitore se escuchaba a las espaldas de Ginny, quien continuó su camino, aljandose de los vitores de alegría. Iba por un callejón desierto, mirando la dirección en un pequeño papelito, cuando de pronto algo (o alguien) se interpuso en su camino, Ginny miró hacia arriba para ver con qué había chocado, cuando se topa con la cara de un joven militar.

-_Mira Jack!...este pe__queño bomboncito se ha perdido…-_le decía el chico militar con un tono un tanto extraño a su compañero que salía de una de las puertas del callejón.

-_No estoy perdida.. yo..me dirijo hacia el café de Sally...-_respondió Ginny un tanto asustada.

-_Mira que…si gustas te podemos mostrar por donde queda e invitarte algo de beber_-respondió el otro-_eres una verdadera hermosura…y dime…. ¿cómo te llamas presiosa?-_decía el hombre acercándose cada vez más a Ginny. Haciendo que esta retrocediera.

Ginny estaba temblando de miedo cuando de pronto….Sintió unos fuertes brazos que se enrollaban en su esbelta cintura, haciendo que Ginny se estremeciera; sintió aún más escalofríos al sentir un suave aliento en su nuca.

-¡_Ah! Aquí estabas, querida mía, llevo rato buscándote_-dijo una voz detrás de la chica.

Ginny al voltear se encontró con la sorpresa de ver al un chico muy apuesto. Y en verdad que lo era…. un chico alto, con mucho porte… esbelto, pero con forma, con unos brazos(según Ginny)muy cómodos y fuertes. De una tez blanca, cabello rubio platinado y unos ojos grises verdaderamente hermosos y tan profundos como el inmenso mar. Ginny al verlos sintió por un momento un calor familiar, era como si lo conociera.

Al mirar sus ojos, por una fracción de segundo pensó en besarlo, pero se contuvo.

-¡_Oh!..nosotros estábamos..._-dijo el primer hombre, la verdad era que este misterioso joven causaba gran respeto y cierto miedo hacia los jóvenes militares.

-_Estaban a punto de irse caballeros_-le interrumpió el apuesto joven que, con un mover de sus dedos, hizo que los hombres se pusieran firmes y caminaran de vuelta por donde habían venido, fue ahí donde Ginny se dio cuenta que era un hechicero, otra cosa no podía ser... El chico vestía unas botas negras que hacían juego con su pantalón negro, llevaba una camisa blanca con los primero botones abiertos y sobre sus hombros una elegante chaqueta, que le daba un toque de mucha elegancia.

-_Tienes que perdonarles, en realidad no son tan malos..¿Adónde vas?..esta tarde seré tu acompañante_-dijo el chico con una voz calmada y profunda dejando ver una leve sonrisa, al verle a los ojos, Ginny no podía deja de sentir ese leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. El chico al mirarla, lo hacía de una manera tán cálida, que le proporcionaba confianza.

-_Yo..sólo voy al café de la Sally_-dijo Ginny, sin poder quitar su cara de sorpresa, al ver la confianza que le inspiraba el chico de aquellos ojos plateados.

-_Vamos…no te preocupes, pero vienen siguiéndome.. sé natural_-dijo el joven tranquilamente con su profunda voz.

-_Pero…¿a dónde vamos?...-_le reprochó Ginny(sin dejar de caminar), al ver que la conducía por otro callejón, aún más estrecho y desolado.

-_No te preocupes…yo te protegeré, prometo que no te pasará nada…¿confías en mi?-_le dijo el chico mirándola con cierta ternura, al menos eso expresaban sus grisaceos ojos.

-_Si…_-fue todo lo que pudo articular la chica ya que de pronto el chico apresuró el paso. No sabía por qué, pero sentía cierta tranquilidad estando con aquel apuesto chico…, era como si de pronto nada ni nadie pudiera hacerle daño; cerca de ese misterioso chico se sentía protegida y más por que el chico la tomaba por la cintura, sintiendo sus fuertes brazos alrededor de ella, dándole un sentimiento de confianza y seguridad.

-_Tenemos que ir más rápido…casi nos alcanzan_-dijo el chico mirando de reojo hacia atrás.

-¿_Qué son esas cosas?!-_expresó Ginny asustada, al ver lo que los perseguía.

Eran como unos espectros, unas sombras que atravesaban paredes, tenian forma viscosa y desagradable, como si se estuvieran derritiendo; salían por todas partes detrás de ellos, por el suelo, por las paredes de las casas y hasta por los tejados.

-_Son los sirvientes de la bruja Calamidad, conocida por su nombre real como Cho_-respondió el chico corriendo aún más aprisa. No habían avanzado mucho, cuando los espectros empezaron a salir por enfrente de ellos.-_Por aquí…-_le dijo el muchacho jalándola hacia una esquina.

-_Aaahhhh!-_gritó Ginny al sentir que uno de los espectros le tiraba del pelo, el joven hechicero hizo un movimiento rápido con su mano y el espectro le soltó el cabello. Los tenían acorralados, las sombras los rodeaban por todas partes.

-_Sujétate a mí y no me sueltes_-le dijo el chico con firmeza y cierta tranquilidad, al tiempo que la abrasaba por la cintura y la apretaba contra sí mismo con fuerza y sutileza al mismo tiempo…(..su voz era diferente cuando le hablaba a la chica, ya que era suave y a la vez profunda, era una voz muy varonil, pero con un toque de ternura y suavidad). Ginny sin pensarlo dos veces se aferró al torneado cuerpo del chico.

Apretó sus ojos lo más que pudo. Al momento de abrasarlo sintió un impulso hacia arriba, sentía que volaba por los cielos, de echo lo estaba. Ginny al no sentir el firme suelo bajo sus pies abrió los ojos de golpe, para descubrir que en efecto, estaba volando junto al chico, ahora sí no había duda, el chico era un mago. A Ginny el saber esto, lo normal hubiera sido que se asustara, ya que en esa época, encontrarte con un mago era muy peligroso (por la guerra). Aún así Ginny no sentía temor alguno por el chico de cabellos platinados.

-_Tranquila…no tengas miedo… mira así…estira las piernas y ahora trata de caminar normalmente…_-dijo el mago haciendo como que caminaba en el aire, Ginny estaba un poco asustada, pero hizo lo que el chico le dijo y trató de caminar como si lo hiciera normalmente, entonces para su sorpresa empezó a avanzar en el aire…estaba volando, se sentía una emoción increíble!.

-_ves ¡qué fácil es!-_dijo el chico ebosando por primera vez una suave sonrisa. Al sentirse más tranquila, Ginny notó el hermoso paisaje que se extendía dejabo de ellos, era increíble ver la ciudad desde esa perspectiva, mientras recorrían el cielo agarrados de la mano, las palabras sobraban…el silencio lo decía todo. El simple hecho de estar cerca de el mago hacía sentir una emoción diferente en Ginny.-_Te sale con naturalidad_-le susurró el chico al oido, haiendo que la chica se estremeciera, al tiempo que le regalaba una fugaz sonrisa.

Draco la miraba de reojo, al parecer ella lo disfrutaba; veía posada en ella una hermosa y tierna sonrisa…sentía algo diferente a todo, el solo hecho de estar junto a esa chica lo hacía sentir un calor, que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Las palabras no eran necesarias para espresar la felicidad y la tranquilidad que sentían en ese momento. Lentamente comensó el desenso y el mago la hizo aterrizar suavemente en el balcón, del cuarto piso de una gran casa (en donde era la planta alta del café).

-_Aquí estas segura, pero de todas maneras, me aseguraré de que se han ido, pero aún asi espera un poco antes de salir…hasta pronto…..-_terminó de decir el jóven mago, al tiempo que se dejaba caer por el balcón.

-_Espera!..-_trató de detenerlo la chica, pero el chico ya había saltado. Ginny exclamó un suspiro de angustia al ver que el jóven mago saltaba y rápidamente se asomó más cerca del balcón para comprobar que el hechicero había desaparecido.

_-Pero…ni siquiera supe tu nombre….-_dijo la jóven pelirroja (más bien para sí misma), con un leve susurro, mientras seguía mirando fíjamente y con leve brillo en sus ojos, por donde se había ido su chico misterioso….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**¡Hola!..bien aquí termina este primer capítulo de mi segundo fic!**

**En serio espero que dejen reviews para ver que onda!**

**Si les gustó DÍGANLO…y si no pues TMB!****!(se los agradeceré mucho)**

**Bueno, chicos y chicas…les mando un super besote a todos, sigan leyendo mis fics y plis dejen REVIEWS, un lindo abraso, ciao!**

**NaRaG-MaLfOy-BlAcK!-- (/¨-¨.Ali.¨-¨)**


End file.
